


costume cabal

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy's been trying to get May to dress up for Halloween for years. She has a new ace up her sleeve.





	costume cabal

“Okay, so this time it’s foolproof,”Daisy declared with a smug grin.“May’s gonna dress up for Halloween and I’m going to get so many pictures!”

Her friends gave various sounds of disbelief but no one outright challenged her assertion, probably not wanting to ruin her fun.

She crossed her arms.“I’m serious. It’ll work. It’s a really good plan.”

“I’m sure it is,”Jemma said.“But you also said that for the last… four? five? years and May didn’t dress up once. Not even when you made the theme ‘spys’.”

“Still not clear how she managed to get around that one,”Piper added.“Mind you, probably the only time I saw her wearing something other than black so it should really count as a win.”

“Exactly!” Daisy shot Piper a quick smile before continuing,“See, my mistake was actually trying to get May to do it. Not this year.”

She paused for dramatic effect until Elena nudged her shoulder.“Spill already!”

“This year,”she said, lowering her voice as they all leaned in. “This year I told Aida about couples’ costumes.”

There was a moment of stunned silence as her words sank in.

“Yep,”Piper said finally.“That’ll work.”


End file.
